


A Warm Welcome

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Master/Pet, Power Dynamics, Puppy Play, Sugar Daddy, seriously this is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: A scene from an AU in which Armie's a bajillionaire business bro and Timmy's his sugar baby and they get up to some kinky shit.
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	A Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "pet play" from [this list.](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost)

Armie acquired his penthouse for a cool fifteen million, the first to buy before the developers had broken ground on the newest addition to West 79th. When the elevator deposits him in the foyer, the open plan living space is dimly lit, the setting sun casting shadows across the floor and walls. 

It’s been a long day, ten hours of glad handing and closing deals, putting out an occasional fire. What got him through is what’s waiting for him at home. His car drops him off a little before 8pm. He’s exhausted, weary of work and the cynicism of a life in high finance.

The stress of the day begins to dissolve as Armie sets his bag in the foyer, hangs his keys and helps himself to the scotch waiting for him. 

Timmy appears in the hallway. 

This is what makes his days bearable. This is what he thinks about when he’s smoothing ruffled feathers and promising a big payout. 

Across the living area, Timmy’s padding on all fours down the hallway. He’s bare, of clothes, body hair, adornment, save for the one-of-a-kind leather collar around his throat, threaded with a platinum D-ring, and the tail visible between his thighs. 

He’s hungry, eyes focused on Armie. He settles on his haunches, expectant, impeccably trained. He makes the most obscene sight, all of his beautifully pale skin contrasting sharply with the angry red flush of his cock, rock hard and rigid against his belly. The tail he’s wearing is one of five that Armie’s given him over the last year. Armie can tell from Timmy’s choice of tail what he’s hoping for tonight. This particular one is soft and swishes when Timmy moves, but it’s the plug that gives it away. It’s by far the biggest of the five. Armie knows from working Timmy up to it that Timmy spent several hours today getting himself ready to take this particular tail. 

Armie sets his glass on the bartop and works his tie loose. Finally, he turns his attention to his pup, who hasn’t moved and will wait for as long as it takes. 

“You have something in mind tonight, don’t you my sweet pup?” Armie says, approaching him with his palm out for Timmy to sniff. Timmy nuzzles him, as affectionate like this as he is when he’s not indulging Armie’s filthier fetishes. Timmy breathes in deep, nuzzling Armie’s palm and then darting his pink tongue out to lick the center of his hand, a tentative little lap as he gets comfortable in his puppy headspace. 

“That’s a good pup,” Armie tells him. Timmy’s face grows pink with pleasure at the praise and Armie can see him tumble deeper into that place that allows Timmy to really engage. He laves Armie’s hand several times with long, slick drags of his tongue over his skin until Armie stops him with his free hand. He pushes his fingers through Timmy’s lush curls, gripping and tugging enough to force Timmy’s head back so he has no choice but to look up at Armie. 

Timmy’s so hungry for this from the flush on his cheeks that spreads down his pale throat to his heavy lidded eyes and pink mouth. 

Armie takes off down the hallway for the bedroom, knowing with a filthy thrill that Timmy won’t follow him until Armie turns and says, “come, pup.” Timmy loves the game. 

Armie draws out uncuffing his dress-shirt, hanging up his suit jacket, taking his shoes and socks off. When he’s in just his slacks and a thin white undershirt, he stands in the doorway. “You’re such a good pup,” he says. The sight of Timmy on his haunches with his collar around his throat, his plug in his ass and his rigid cock straining against his belly is almost enough for Armie to say screw it and fuck him right there without any of the play. 

He digs in. The play is what makes the fucking so phenomenal. 

Armie dips two fingers into his whiskey tumbler. “Come,” he says, holding his hand out. Timmy heaves a sigh of relief and makes his way painstakingly down the hallway, the hardwood floors covered in a ridiculously lush, overpriced carpet runner for the purpose of giving his pup the comfort he deserves. 

Timmy settles at Armie’s feet, back on his knees with his face tilted up for Armie’s attention. Armie holds his whiskey soaked fingers out to Timmy, who sucks them hungrily between his lips. Timmy’s mouth is obscene, full pink lips and tight, wet heat as he sucks the liquor from Armie’s skin. 

Timmy presents himself for Armie, his head down in his puppy bed, his weight supported on his shoulders and his ass in the air so Armie can see his tail and the pink skin stretched around the enormous plugged stuffed in his ass. 

“Oh Jesus fuck,” Armie sighs, giving in and palming himself. Even after all this time and the depravity they’ve gotten up to, Armie gets rock hard for the sight of Timmy stretched around a tail. He traces a fingertip around the plug, the sensitive skin going pale and pink around the girth of his tail. 

Timmy makes a needy sound that can only be described as a whimper. It does as much to turn Armie on as the sight of him so obscenely splayed open on a fluffy tail. 

Arime wraps his fingers around the tail and lets the exorbitantly expensive fur slip through his hand, At end, he tugs a little. 

Timmy cries out, high and needy, as the tail stretches him with nowhere to go, pressed up tight against his prostate from the girth of it. 

Armie slides his hand back up the tail, grips it by the base of the plug and twists it hard, heat and hunger riling him up. Timmy mashes his face into his puppy bed, his long, pale back beautifully arched and exposed, his hips rocking frantically. 

Armie allows Timmy to come once during the day when they play and he knows Timmy’s been hard and wanting for hours now. 

He’ll get at least two orgams out of Timmy tonight, and from experience he knows he can work a third one from Timmy’s exhausted, wrecked body before they sleep. He carefully tugs at the base of the plug, pulling it out to the narrowest point at the tip, groaning as Timmy’s body gapes for it. 

“I’m going to fuck you with your tail,” Armie tells him, voice casually light even has his cock throbs in his pants. He could come like a teenager, all over himself, from the sight of Timmy’s slight body opening up for his tail’s plug. He pushes the plug back in, carefully at first and puts a little pressure on it as it settles back into place, snug up against Timmy stretched hole. “If you can come like this, go ahead.” 

Armie knows all it will take is getting fucked with his plug for Timmy to lose his load, hands free, all over his puppy bed. He’s looking forward to rubbing Timmy’s face in it, watching him lap at his cooling jizz. He still doesn’t know how he got so lucky, finding someone into the same fucked up filth he is. They’ve always been so evenly matched, since the first night they met at a bar in SoHo. 

Timmy’s panting now, his body straining to come, as Armie pulls his plug out, pushes it back in, back and forth, in and out until he’s found the rhythm Timmy can match, his ass pushing back. It’s less than two minutes of fucking Timmy with his thick plug. Armie can feel the shift, the frantic reach of Timmy’s hips, rocking and seeking more. With his free hand, he runs his palm up the damp, overheated skin of Timmy’s elegant back. He settles his fingers around the back of Timmy’s neck, uses pressure to hold him into his bed. 

At this point, all it’s going to take is a little filthy talk, which happens to be one of Armie’s favorite things. He keeps his voice light, playful, knowing it’s the tone as much as the words that will tip Timmy into orgasm. 

“You’re worth every penny I paid for you, my filthy pup. How many other puppies would be so good for me, hmm? Just you, Timmy. Look at you, you’re such a hot little fuck. I’m going to show you what you look like later, your tight, slutty little hole stretched wide around your plug. Fuck, look at you just take it for me. You’ll take anything I give you, isn’t that right?”

Beneath him, Timmy’s keening, gasping, panting. Armie tightens his grip on Timmy’s neck and twists the plug hard. In a few gasping breaths, Timmy shakes, shudders, convulses and comes all over his puppy bed. 

Timmy doesn’t speak when they do this unless he’s given permission. Armie will wait until he’s carefully removed his tail and begun to work the thick, rigid head of his cock into Timmy’s slick hole before he’ll let him speak, loving the way he lets go and begs to be railed hard. 

Armie gentles the thrusts of the plug, knowing that Timmy’s still feeling the shudders of his orgasm and likes the pressure on his prostate even as his body is over-sensitized. 

When Timmy’s thighs have stopped trembling and his breathing has evened out, Armie curls his fingers in the sweat-damp hair at the nape of his neck and pulls. “You made a mess, my dirty pup.” He strokes his thumb at the sensitive spot at the base of his skull and Timmy shudders, jerking like he’s having aftershocks. “Be a good boy, and clean up after yourself.” 

He guides Timmy’s face into the mess of jizz on the cushion beneath him, a hand-crafted, adult-sized puppy bed made just for Timmy. He’s purposeful in his direction, rubbing Timmy’s cheek and nose in his spunk before letting Timmy adjust and lap at his semen. 

“That’s good. Get it all, lick up every drop of the mess you made.” 

Timmy settles on all fours. His cock isn’t as rigid, but he’s still hard, the pink flesh sticky with his load. He has his own spunk on his cheek, in his eyebrow and hair. Armie has cameras in this particular room, and only this room, running feed of everything they do in here. They’ll watch it together later, zoom in on Timmy’s freshly fucked face, the mess of him covered in his own semen. 

“What a good fucking boy you are,” Armie hisses. He grips Timmy’s jaw, the other in his hair keeping him still, and and fucks his face.


End file.
